The present invention relates to ostomies and means for supporting same.
Currently, there are no ostomy pouch supports, other than underwear on the market. Consequently, ostomy pouches are typically worn hanging down vertically toward the leg, being suspended from the stoma. There are a number of problems with ostomy pouches as conventionally worn. For example:
1. As the pouch fills, the weight tugs on the stoma, an unnatural bulge is created on one side, the pouch has a "slapping" effect against the leg as the user walks, and the pouch moves to uncomfortable places on the body when sitting or sleeping; PA1 2. Because of the above affects, the user will empty the pouch more often in an effort to ease these discomforts, causing yet further inconvenience; PA1 3. It presents a need to wear a different style and type of clothing in an effort to conceal this unnatural looking bulge. PA1 (a) providing an abdominal belt; PA1 (b) securing the belt about the patient above the stoma; PA1 (c) providing a sling member having front and rear walls and a side opening; PA1 (d) supporting the sling member in depending relation to the belt; and PA1 (e) inserting the ostomy pouch into the sling member in parallel-spaced relation to the belt. PA1 (a) providing a C-shaped clearance cutout in the rear wall of the sling member and extending from the side opening; and PA1 (b) locating the sling member with the stoma extending within the clearance cutout.
While not being marketed, there are disclosures of ostomy supports in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,519 to Helmer, which discloses a belted shielding member and a waste receiver receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,362 to Willett discloses an ostomy bag holder having a pouch, the pouch including front and back panels. The back panel has a cut-out for accessing the stoma, lower portions of the panels forming a pocket, upper portions of the panels being releasably connected by fasteners.
In the prior art, supports have been in some cases cumbersome, expensive or restrictive, and in all prior art have failed to achieve a truly comfortable and natural look. All prior art has attempted to support the pouch of ostomies in a vertical position, thereby failing to elevate an unnatural looking vertical bulge and a bulge hanging vertical will hinder comfort in sitting, walking and wearing of some normal clothing. Prior art supports are also comprised of a "one piece" supporting device, thereby causing it to be costly if the user would like to have daily changes of the support covering the ostomy pouch. Since the prior art has not been successful in achieving total comfort with support, there are presently no supports on the market leaving the above problems to be dealt with ostomates.
Thus there is a need for an ostomy pouch support that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.